


The Perfect Painting

by ShippingSynergy



Series: GothicKlonnieWeek2018 [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Blood, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSynergy/pseuds/ShippingSynergy
Summary: Vemödalen - The fear that everything has already been done.Klaus just wanted to create a painting worthy of her beauty, no matter the cost....





	The Perfect Painting

Hundreds of paintings Klaus Mikaelson made of her. Thousands of sketches and drawings he had made in her likeness, but none could hold a candle to her true beauty. Countless hours was spent on trying to find the right colors, or the ideal medium. Watercolor, oil paints, gouache, acrylic, graphite, ink, charcoal, pastels, and even color pencils could not replicate the vivacity he had seen in her. Bonnie Bennett was the muse he had devoted his every thought to, and the many portraiture he created was his holy offerings to her. However, all of those art pieces lacked a vital component. Surely, if he wanted to make something worthy to be praised, he needed a touch of the divine….

Klaus turned in his seat and dipped his paintbrush, coating the coarse bristles until it became saturated in dark crimson red. The filbert-brush glided smoothly across the primed canvas, the vivid hue bleeding into the stretched white fabric. After a few more swift strokes of the brush, he paused and scrutinized the painting with a critical eye. The graceful curve of her neck, the slight crooked slant of her jaw, and the soft arch of her brow called to him. Luscious long hair swept over dainty shoulders, partially covering the swell of her exposed breasts. Her tranquil body posed upon the velvet chaise in an elegant manner, her left arm draped over the armrest while the other was positioned on her lap. Her head gently tilted backwards, facing vaguely towards the window, her soft features graced by the light of the afternoon sun. Vacant half-lidded eyes glimmered brightly in the warm sunlight.

Grabbing another paintbrush from a grimy jar placed beside him on a table, Klaus turned his head and glanced at Bonnie. She looked like Venus incarnate with the maroon-colored silk cloth wrapped loosely around her small waist. Her stiff motionless body faced towards him. Thick red fluid leaked from the wide circular punctures at the base of her throat, the blood already in the process of congealing and sticking to the strands of her brown hair. He dabbed and twisted the brush into her weeping wound, then return to the easel and smeared more blood upon the canvas with one final brushstroke. He hummed in satisfaction, his lips curved into a wide smile. 

“ _Perfect_ ….” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little harder to write, as I wanted to keep as close to Klaus's canon characterization. But also tried to give the sense that he deeply adored Bonnie through the descriptive words used to describe his painting process; despite the fact that he murdered her in order to create a painting worthy of his beloved muse.


End file.
